Happiness and Fear
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the daughter of the president. When the annual school holiday comes around things aren't as she thought they would be. She thought it would be fun, but instead it was pain & fear. Will she get over her fears and be happy? Find out .. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Ella here.**

**This is my new Camp Rock story.**

**Its called - Happiness and fear.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock.**

Hey, I'm Mitchie Torres as you probably know and I had the best summer ever staying in Barbados with my Auntie. But know I'm back to school and no I'm not excited about it but there is one thing in perticular that I'm looking forward too.

In one week exactly the school has arranged the school's annual trip. But this year it's not to Disney Land or Hawaii. It's to the moutains at the top of Jungle Creek.

It's not actually a Jungle or a Creek. Not that I know what a Creek is but hey moving on.

So tomorrow is the day I have to go back to school but it's all going to be talking about the trip.

The trip lasts for 2 and a half weeks and we get to stay in cabins in the forest.

I love adventure and fun and that is probably why I'm not freaking out about bears and moutain lions.

That and the fact that there arent any moutain lions or bears in a holiday place. I doubt it would still be open.

I don't really have anything to wear so I'm going to have to find something but I'm sure I will.

I already have decided on what suitcases to take and what each one will be for.

If your wondering where I am, I'm sitting in my room hanging upside down on my bed looking at my open, empty suitcases.

I haven't seen my friends all summer and I'm dying to see them again. It'll be so fun.

Do you want to know where I live?

I'll tell you anyway ...

I live in a mansion down a road full of rich people. I live at #18 and we have a large gate so no-one we don't know can get on the property.

We're very strict about rules regarding our land and no-one can step 1 centimetre over the line unless they want to be prosecuted.

That and the fact they'll probably get muled to death by our 10 guard dogs that rome the property.

We have around 40 staff here and they all volunteer (We don't pay them) to work here. Probably because of the publicity.

I am the only child and live in the 7th room along on the 3rd floor.

We have 5 floors here most of which are occupied by something of mine.

E.g. The top floor is my spa and sun lounge, the fourth floor is my wardrobe which consists of 7 different sections the third one is my room along with some staff and the other two belong to daddy.

Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you about my daddy. He's the Prime Minister of the country and he loves it.

My mother unfortunately passed away last year after a difficult birth of my baby sister, she also passed after.

It was tradgic and my life fell a little but now it's back on track.

I go to the local school - Summerton High and I love it.

I'm known there and get gossiped about a lot but that doesn't bother me because it just means that I'm worth gossiping about!

Fabulous!

You probably think I'm a rich snob now who doesn't think about anyone but herself but you couldn't be more wrong.

I have very good friends and yes I'm popular with everyone. I give to charity every other week and volunteer at the animal shelter. I'm a typical girl but I'm not afraid of getting dirty and neither are my friends.

Milly Campbell, Daisy Middleton, Lexie Smith, Shane Grey, Nate Black, Jason Jones, Owen Clark and Brandon Lee.

There very down to earth normal people and were all different but the same. Now I read that back though it doesn't really make that much sense. Oh well!

My phone vibrated and I was shook out of my trance.

I sat up on my bed and positioned myself comfortably.

_Hello Beautiful._

_How it's going?_

_I hear it's wonderful - but would be better If I was there. Right?_

_So why dont you pick up your phone and don't hold on a minute longer coz you wont be fine!_

_You here me Torres._

_I'm waiting. _

_Pick me up!_

I laughed at Shane's (my best friend/love interest) personalised ring tone yet again.

'Hello?' I asked laughing.

'Hey Torres. How you doing?' He asked calm and collected.

'Good Grey. You?'

'Never been better. So how was your summer?'

'Oh good thanks' I replied lying back down and hanging up side down.

'Good. Mine was good to thanks for asking' He said laughing.

'I was getting there' I chuckled.

'Course Torres. You ready for the school trip to Jungle Creek or worried you'll break a nail?' He asked as I could almost here the smirk reflecting from his face.

'Wipe the smirk of your face Grey I aint worried about no such thing. I'll show you' I said feeling the blood rush to my head.

'Yeh ok Torres. By the way I'd sit up now because the blood will start poring out your ears'

'What how did you know I was hanging upside down?' I asked sitting up.

'I know you remember' He said and once again I could literally hear the smirk.

'Yeh well ...' I started but didn't know what to say so just stopped. I sighed.

'Aww poor wittle Mitchie. So I'm guessing your looking at empty suitcases trying to figure out what to do now?' He asked.

'Seriously Grey how do you know all this. And no I'm not actually. I know what's going in what I just haven't started packing yet' I smiled laying down so I was now looking up at the ceiling.

'Well .. half right. So I'm all packed so ... are you excited?' He asked and I heard a thump from down the hall. I ignored it though and carried on speaking to Shane.

'Yes very ... hey where are you right now?' I asked suddenly worried as I heard more thumping. My door was closed though so I didn't know what was happening.

'At my house?' He asked obviously confused.

A loud thump went and I heard breathing. I sat up and started breathing really heavily.

'Mitch? Mitch are you ok?' He asked. I could hear the panick and confusion in his voice.

I knew it wasn't my father because it was like 11 at night and I don't go to bed until 12 and I'm always last up.

All the staff are asleep now and all I can hear is breathing. Mine and what ever was outside.

'Shane?' I whispered.

'What's the matter Mitch?' He asked quietly.

'Something's in the hall' I said quietly trying not to alarm the thing I was still awake.

**There you go.**

**What/Who is in the hall?**

**P.S. I know this chapter is really short but I have many chapters after this already written and if you guys like it I will carry on. Also this is more of an introduction chapter but It is important. **

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ella xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. But I do own the house :)**

**TheSunday: Thank you very much for your review**

**D0NtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms: Thank you very much for your review. Thanks for the tip :) Oo Ill check your story out and review! :)**

_'Shane?' I whispered._

_'What's the matter Mitch?' He asked quietly._

_'Something's in the hall' I said quietly trying not to alarm the thing I was still awake._

I stood up and walked over to the doorway leading upstairs onto the roof. I insisted on this room because I always have to have a way out.

I stood next to the door and leant against it.

"What's in the hall Mitch? What's happening?" He asked nearly in a shout.

I saw a shadow move in the way of the light outside my door and I opened the door leading up to the roof and closed it slightly so I could see what it was.

The door handle twisted and the door opened slightly revealing a black figure with a cloak/coat on. I couldn't see his face and he walked over to my bed. He pulled the covers back but I wasn't there so he started looking through my stuff.

He looked over to the door and started walking towards it.

I started climbing the stairs that led to the roof as I watched the door handle twist.

I screamed a insanely loud scream and ran onto the roof, screaming and calling for help. I heard the breathing get louder and I opened the metal door that led onto the roof running out onto it screaming my head off. I heard banging on the door.

"MITCHIE?" Shane was shouting down the phone now and it wasn't helping at all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I continued to scream as I ran across the roof top watching as the roof door swang open. I heard rustling and people calling me. I saw as the lights below started turning on.

"DADDY!" I screamed louder, If that was possible and ran as fast as I could squeezing my phone.

"MITCHIE!?" I heard him shouting and I knew he was looking up on the roof from his balcony.

"DADDY!" I screamed again as I ran over to the fire pole I had put up here.

If you wondered why the hell I would want a bedroom that led onto a roof and then have a fire pole from the roof leading down to the gardens then I shall tell you.

Like I said earlier I am the daughter of the priminister and through out my life I've had people trying to hurt/kill/kidnap me for it. That's why we have a lot of security. So because of that I became very paranoid and now every place I go to has to have a way out of it and this is the easiest way.

I heard dogs barking, people running, people shouting and as I ran across the roof top I looked back to see a black figure running towards me with a gun.

As I got to the fire pole I pressed the large red button next to it and within seconds every single alarm in the house, garden's and surrounding land went off and it sounded like the sirens they had during the war.

The man stopped running and held his gun up to me as I grabbed my phone tight and pressed the remaining red buttons turning on all the lights in the remaining land and gardens. This means everyone is awake now and I'll be safe soon.

I turned to look at him and as I did he pulled the trigger on the gun. I screamed as I jumped on the firepole sliding down it.

As I was sliding down the firepole I heard dogs barking below me and as the figure got to the top of the firepole he started to slide but was pulled back up onto the roof by the security.

I carried on sliding until I got to the bottom and then started screaming and running around the gardens again.

"Mitchie!" I heard people shouting my name and running towards me, arms open ready for a hug.

The helicopter flew in and landed on the roof from above, ready to take away the man/figure who tried to kill/capture/hurt me.

As my father ran over to me and captured me in his arms I broke down crying and fell to the floor.

He picked me up bridal style and took me back in the house.

Once we were safely inside he layed me down on the sofa and took my head in his hands.

"Mitchie, darling are you ok? What happened?" He asked tears coming out through his eyes.

"I - I was talking to Sh- Shane on the phone and I -I heard br- breathing coming from outside and I kept hearing thumps. So I went over to the roof door and hid behind it. My do-door opened an-and in walked this figure an-and he went over to m-my bed and star-ted going thr-through my stuff. Then he came over to the do-door and I ran up the stairs screaming and went onto the roof and he followed me. I - I looked ar-around and he ha-had a gun an-and he was holdi-ng it up to me and I pressed all the buttons and tu-turned the lights on an-and he shot at me and then I fell on the floor" I cried it all out and was in hysterics with all the security surrounding me and asking me if I was hurt.

I said no continuing to cry.

My father hugged me.

"I am so sorry for putting you through this" He said crying.

I smiled and pulled away.

"It's fine daddy" I cried.

"Ok well I think we better get back to bed now. The house is safely secured and all rooms have been checked, all windows locked and the security is now guarding everywhere" My dad's manager said with a sympathetic look.

**Second chapter up and running!**

**Please read and review!**

**And don't worry they will be going to Jungle Creek very soon and theres lots of Smitchie to come!**

**Ella xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while and I know that many of you would have probably forgotten all about it. I'm so sorry but here is the next chapter of this story, the truth being that I have no idea what my plan for this story was because I lost all of the plans for it when Lappy Senior died. _

_I do apoligise and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and will leave me a review at the end of it. _

_Enjoy, x_

After the little incident that happened last night my dad can't stop apologising. It's all over the news and the press haven't left the gates since around 6 this morning. It's so annoying and it annoys the hell outta' me. Why do papp's have to be a royal pain in the but?

So, today I have to return to school and no doubt people will just be talking about the incident with the man that tried to kill me last night. I'm glad I go to a private school that isn't open to the public. Atleast I have the trip to take my mind off it. I mean, it doesn't really bother me anymore, my whole life people have been trying to kill me and my dad. I guess I'm used to it. That doesn't mean it doesn't shock me everytime it happens ...

So, it's around 8 now and I just about managed to get out of the road of my house in the car without it being jumped by the papp's. I really felt like killing one of them but I restrained myself. That would be mean after all ...

So, when I arrived at school, I noticed all the teachers and school's security was awaiting my arrival. Everyone else was all inside and in lessons. We called to tell them we would arrive late and were expecting security and body guards awaiting.

I stepped out of the car and smiled at everyone. "Good morning" I greeted politely. I hoped that they had all dropped the accident and would let me live my normal life again.

"Morning, are you ok?" The head teacher Mrs. Plum asked. I understand why she's called that, her face, and body for that matter are shaped like a plum. I feel for her you know.

So, I walked down the corridor and lost all my body guards. I arrived at my locker and exchanged books. I grabbed my book for Geography and made my way down the now empty corridor to my class with Mr. Calver. My gorgeous teacher. He was tanned, muscley and very good looking. I love geography, just because of him.

I walked into the class late and everyone gasped. Mr. Calver smiled at me. It made my stomach squirm but I mean, As if! It was never going to happen.

"Good morning Mitchie, did you have a good summer?" He asked with his deep dreamy voice as I walked up and handed him my book.

"Yep, it was amazing thanks. I got an amazing tan and spending time with my aunt was radical"

I love my aunt with all my heart and getting to spend a summer with her was amazing.

I took my seat at the back of the class next to my best friend and current crush Shane Grey.

"Mitchie!! Thank God your ok! You scared the hell outta' me last night and you didn't even call me back to tell me you were fine! I had to ring your dad's office just so I could get back to sleep" He exclaimed, a tinge of anger in his voice but I knew he was just worried for me.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. I didn't know it was going to happen and after he was taken away, I didn't even know where my phone was to call you back! Sorry, but I'm fine. It's all that matters!" I reassured him. I found it cute that he worried about me so much.

For the rest of Geography we talked about the amazing trip that would happen in less that a week but would last for more than 2. I actually couldn't wait. It was going to be soo good.

The day flew by and finally it was lunch. I could see my best friends, Milly, Daisy, Lexie, Nate, Jason, Owen and Brandon again. I hadn't seen them all summer. It was totally crazy.

I walked into the lunch hall alone and walked over to my normal lunch table. No one had arrived yet and I was the first one. I sat down in the middle and people said their 'Hope your ok''s and 'Get better''s or 'Stay safe''s all the time I was alone. I pulled out my iphone and was texting dad, letting him know I was ok, when the doors flung open. I looked up from my text and there I saw who I was looking to see all summer.

Milly, Daisy and Lexie had flung open the double doors and were standing there in all their glory. They had our signature look and they looked amazing. All had high heels, mini shorts and crop tops on. You may think it makes us look slutty but it's like soo hot out here and we totally need to look good to impress the guys. Besides, we need something that brings us out from the crowd. I'm the President's daughter for Christ sake. I need to stand out.

All us girls had our belly buttons pierced and this just added to the sensouousness of it all. That and the fact that we were all tanned, knew how to walk in heels, and had amazing bodies, thanks to that of our cheerleading, swimming and horse riding hobbies.

As they walked forward into the hall they saw me and screamed. Running over to me, as fast as they could, they hugged me instantely.

"I missed you soo much over the summer" I cried as I hugged them all tightly.

"Me too, baby girl. We missed you soo bad. But OMG, _what _are you wearing?" Lexie asked as she looked down at my fashion choice.

"My dad's manager made me wear it ok? She didn't want anyone to notice me as the press were crazy outside this morning"

I looked down and saw that what I was wearing was hideous. They were right, what _was_ I wearing? I was currently modelling a sweater with a long skirt and sneakers. I looked discusting. "Has Shane seen you?"

"Yes, he has and he said I looked gorgeous. He's my best friend and he isn't going to put me down" I pleaded.

"Yes, but you need to arouse him a little. Otherwise he'll find interest in someone else that isn't you!" Daisy cried. She pulled out her spare heels from her bag and held them up smiling. Lexie pulled out her crop top and Milly pulled out her hot pants.

"Girl, you need us" They laughed as they huddled around me.

I changed into my hot pants and was extrememly grateful that I had had my legs waxed yesterday. I then put on my crop top and swapped over my blue belly button ring, which didn't match, to the diamond one. Then I slipped on my heels and wa la! I looked like me again. I stood up and shaked around a little and as I did the hall doors flung open and in walked Shane, Nate, Jason, Owen and Brandon, in all their glory. They had low v necks on that were tight and clingy. They outlined their toned and tanned body and the six packs were evident through their shirts. They then had skinny jeans on, which were the signature look and coverse at the bottom. They looked so hot and when Shane saw Mitchie his eyes automatically travelled down her body. They walked up to each other and she felt up his abs as he checked her out.

"Your back" He laughed as he looked her in the eyes. "I was gonna' say I didn't like your new look" He teased.

"Shut up - You've been working out. You've gotten harder" She laughed.

"In more places than one" Brandon shouted and the hall 'ooo'ed at him as they laughed.

"Bless. Come on then, we have holiday plans to sort out baby" Mitchie cheered. Nothing could keep the group from getting excited about the school trip that was coming up. Until Mitchie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message that would most likely ruin her day.

_Mitchie,_

_I'm sorry to say this baby girl but you can't go on that school trip. It's too dangerous. Besides' we're being relocated for 6 months in a different house. I'm sorry, but at the end of this week, you need to say goodbye._

_I love you baby girl,_

_Daddy x_

Mitchie stared at her phone in confusion and shock. _What _did he just say? ...

_There you go! It's the next chapter!! I know it's a twist in the story but as I didn't know what my original plan was, I'm going to turn it into something different._

_Please review,_

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but here is the next chapter for you :)_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

As Mitchie stared at her phone she stopped walking and re-read the message again and again, confused, upset and angry.

"Mitch, what's the matter?" Shane asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"I-I'm not going" She muttered and they walked up to her. Lexie grabbed her phone and held it up.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry to say this baby girl but you can't go on that school trip. It's too dangerous. Besides' we're being relocated for 6 months in a different house. I'm sorry, but at the end of this week, you need to say goodbye, I love you baby girl, Daddy" Lexie read aloud so the rest of the group could hear.

Tears sprung to Mitchie's eyes and fell gently down her cheeks and onto her red lips. _I couldn't leave, what about me friends, my school, my clothes, my LIFE_ her mind screamed and she choked out a sob as everyone stared blanky around the group.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shane shouted before turning and storming out the double doors that led to the outside fields.

"Shane" She called after him but he ignored her, continuing to storm off.

Nate and Jason sighed, walking up to her and hugging her. "It's OK, Mitchie, just give him some time to calm down, he'll find you when he's ready. We still have the week together, we'll always be best friends" They whispered as tears fell down her flawless skin.

"I know, I love you two so much, I don't know what I'm going to do without you" She cried and their arms tightened around her small frame.

Brandon and Owen joined in the hug.

"We love you Mitchie, we'll visit each other all the time. Like they said, we'll always be best friends" As the boys pulled apart from Mitchie and turned to sit down at their lunch table, Milly and Daisy walked forward.

"Why? We've been best friends since we were two years old. How am I gonna' live without you?" Milly cried as she hugged her best friend tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Milly, you're going to be just fine. You still have Daisy and Lexie and the boys, you'll never be without them. You are such an amazing person, you don't need me" She cried as she looked at her best friend in the eyes.

"I love you, IMYA!" Milly cried and Mitchie giggled slightly. "IKR? I love our IM talk BTW" She mocked and Milly laughed turning to Daisy who was patiently waiting her turn.

Walking away, Daisy quickly took Milly's position and hugged her tight.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, my family and this school. I really don't want you to leave" She sobbed and this made Mitchie even worse.

"OMG, I don't mean to be such a bitch but she isn't leaving now! We still have this week together and she's only going away for 6 months. That's nothing! Get a grip!" Lexie shouted as she grabbed Brandon's apple juice carton. "God" She snapped, pulling out the straw and strutting out the cafeteria.

As the group watched Lexie leave, Mitchie knew deep down in her heart that she wanted her to go. Then she could be the top, the best, the leader.

Mitchie sat down. "She's right. I have this week left with you guys and I intend on making it amazing. Besides, I'm obviously not going to leave you, I'll visit _all_ the time" She smiled and the group went back to normal as they talked and laughed. Although Shane was still playing on her mind.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mitchie still hadn't seen Shane anywhere and she started to get worried. He was suppossed to have last period with her but he never turned up.

"Hey, I just saw Shane walking towards the tree house" Nate explained as he pointed towards the tree field.

"Thank you, Nate" She smiled before slamming open the double doors and running to the place that she so badly wanted to be at.

As she arrived, she looked up and there she saw Shane sitting, his legs hanging over the side, of the neatly and proffessionally built tree house.

"Hey" She called up to him and he looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted down to her.

"We need to talk, Shane" She admitted and Shane nodded. Mitchie sighed, she obviously had to be the one to climb up to see him. As she took the ladder slowly and carefully, his eyes boring into her the whole way, she eventually got to the top.

"Shane, I'm not leaving today. We still have a week together and then it's only six months that we'll spend apart" She confessed and he sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" He shouted at her as he stood up, she copied his actions until they were both facing each other. "I need you, Mitchie. I need _you_. We have been together since kindergarten and I can't not see your face everyday. You're my medicine, my love, the thing that keeps me going. You are what gets me through the day. 6 months is such a long time to be away from the person you _love_" He confessed, as he stood, now crying as he moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to cope" He whispered.

She pulled away from him.

"Shane, we are best friends and we always will be. You do not need me, Shane. I love you with all my heart and I agree with you because _you _are the thing that gets me through the day. _You _are the only thing that keeps me here at this school, in this town. You are going to be absolutely fine without me. I'll come down every weeked to see you and we'll write to each other, or stay in contact every day. When I come back after 6 months, we wont even know we've been apart"

They hugged again and then slowly, but passionately, she leaned up and connected her lips against his.

"I love you" She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too"

* * *

For the rest of the week, they spent the whole time laughing, having fun and taking a hundred and one pictures of themselves and their friendships. Mitchie had photo's with everyone that she wanted to remember and when Friday afternoon turned up, the group knew it was the end.

As the 9 of them stood together in a circle, them all saying some words, Mitchie's limo awaited her, her father inside, waiting to move on to their new life.

"Mitchie, I love you so much and I'm never going to forget you. BFFTTVE" Milly laughed as she hugged Mitchie and walked away.

"I love you too, Mitchie. BFFTTVE" Daisy laughed joining Milly around the corner.

"Yeah, us too. We love you so much you sexy piece of ass" Brandon and Owen teased before having a group hug and walking away.

"You are so amazing, I will always remember you and we'll write every day. Send me your new address and this goes for Jason too, he's crying to much he can't speak" Nate laughed, rolling his eyes. Before having a group hug and walking away with a sobbing Jason.

"Yeah, Don't worry. I'll keep the group in shape for you Mitchie, TTYS" Lexie smirked walking away and Shane rolled his eyes.

"I hate her" He growled and Mitchie slapped him.

"That's really mean! Even though I kind of do too" They laughed and then turned serious.

"Shane, no smushy stuff. This isn't goodbye. This is see you soon." She laughed and he kissed her.

"Shane we have to go!" Lexie called from around the corner and he stuck his middle finger up at her. He heard her growl before walking away.

"Shane, I have to get going. I love you. I'll miss you and I'll see you soon" She smiled, kissing him and hugging him once more. "Love you" She called before walking backwards and jumping in the car.

"Mitchie, you could have stayed a bit longer with your friends" Her father admitted and she nodded her head.

"No, It would have made it to hard. It's the right time to go" She confessed as she lowered her window and waved goodbye to her best friends and boyfriend.

"See you soon!" She called, waving goodbye.

* * *

**AND THEN THE CAR CRASHED AND SHE DIED. **

_LOL, I kid, I kid._

_I have good plans for this story and she doesn't die. Yet. ;)_

_I need __**5 REVIEWS **__for this story to be contiued. So __**REVIEW!**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys,_

_I know a lot of you have been waiting for this update and I'm sorry you had to wait long. _

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

Travelling down the high way at top speeds, Mitchie sat in the car, her phone in hand, ipod in ears and ipad on lap. She was all about the technology, this girl. As she signed onto IM she saw that Lexie was the only one on line.

_Hey beautiful,_

_You okay? How is everyone doing? IMYSM :'(_

_M xx_

_Er hey,_

_I'm fine and they're doing great. We're having so much fun, it's like you were never here. Er yeah, not so much of that 'love' returned you manipulating piece of slut. Was it not obvious that I hated you, you are a slaggy bitch and I couldn't be happier that your fat ass is out of my school. _

_L! ;)_

Mitchie stared blankly at her ipad. She had been gone not only 10 minutes and already they were back to normal? As a light tear glazed her eyes she breathed deeply.

_Hey,_

_I'm glad you're okay and I'm glad you're having fun. Not that I believe your stupid slutty injected fat ass! When did I say that I loved you in that last IM you lesbian! :O_

_And yeah, it was obvious, that's why I made your life as hell and hard as it could be. After all, it was obvious that you were jealous of me right from the start. Yeah, your acting skills aren't at all great. And don't you worry you sly fat slapper, I'll be coming back sooner than you think ;)_

_The person who will always be better than you! ;) Bye bitch! :) x_

Mitchie smirked to herself, turning off her IM as she continued to search the Internet.

* * *

Five hours later and they had arrived at their new house. It wasn't as big as the other one. In fact, it was the size of a, well, _normal _person's house.

"Er dad? Why is this house so small?" Mitchie asked, her snobby side making an entrance.

"We don't want to let people know where we live. The smaller the house, the better" He explained.

"I totally disagree" She spat before jumping out and jumping in the limo opposite.

"I want to check out my new school. Bye!" She called before ordering the driver to take her to what would soon be her new ruling place. As she arrived, the teachers waited intently outside and when she stepped outside of the limo, their eyes dropped.

She was wearing white heels with red leather hot pants and a white crop top. Her red belly button piercing was fitted and she looked smokin' hot, as an understatement.

Walking past the teachers she walked the corridors alone, grabbing her schedule from the main desk she walked to her first class.

Slamming the door open, she made sure to make an entrance. The window opposite being open gave her the perfect breeze and she smiled slightly as she looked at the starstruck students.

"Who are you?" The old wrinkly teacher asked, looking down her nose.

"I'm Mitchie. Torres. The daughter of the president" She spat as she walked forward and stood in front of the teacher. "And if I were you, I wouldn't look down your nose at me because I could get you fired within' seconds" She threatened and the old teacher gulped nervously.

Turning around she studied the class, ignoring the 'pretty girls' who were staring at her smiling, she walked over to a girl at the back with long curly hair and a great sense of fashion.

"You have amazing hair and I love your fashion. You can be my friend, if you like?" Mitchie asked, smiling sweetly at the girl who stood up.

"I'd love to. But don't go thinking that I'm gonna' be your sweet arse slave girlfriend, my friendships are equal"

"Oh girl, I love your attitude. BFAR" Mitchie laughed. "Name?"

"Caitlyn Geller"

"LOVE that" Mitchie squealed before pulling out a white diamond encrusted iphone and handing it to Caitlyn. "My girls need the best treatment." Mitchie smiled before turning to look at the pretty girl in the chair she wanted.

"Can you move please" Mitchie ordered as she looked down at the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The girl spat, looking up at Mitchie.

"I think I'm the president's daughter. And I think that with one wrong move I can get you expelled from this school. Even better, I could get him to send you _out _of this country. So watch your back, biatch" She smirked as the girl pushed her slightly.

Wrong move. Within' seconds she was surrounded with body guards.

"This girl is a threat. Remove her" Mitchie ordered and they took her and her belongings outside before Mitchie took her seat and smiled at Caitlyn.

"Babe, I'm so glad you came here" Caitlyn chirped as the teacher gulped nervously under Mitchie's stare.

"So am I babe, this place is totally now under 'Mitchie's Rules'" She laughed before standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked as everyone sighed and watched.

"I'm leaving. I only have to stay in class for as long as I want and when I'm done. I can go. Love you, I'll get my body guard to ring you later. BFFTTVE" She called as she strutted her way out of the classroom, leaving a stunned class, and a room full of hard boys and jealous girls.

Oh was this going to be fun ...

* * *

_There you go :)_

_This was sort of a filler chapter. The next one will be better and once you know of the plan. The fun will begin :)_

_**5 REVIEWS **__or no update!_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
